Malvado amor
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: AU. Azusa comienza sus cursos universitarios para convertirse en una súper villana; ¿pero podrá seguirle el ritmo a las complicadas clases de Yui Hirasawa, genio del mal? Una historia de amor ligeramente diferente. Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Primer encuentro:**

—Oye Azusa, ¿ya decidiste en qué vas a especializarte? — preguntó Jun a su amiga.

—Sí —respondió Azusa muy decidida. —En Supervillanía.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Jun. —Pero he escuchado que la doctora Hirasawa tiene muy altas expectativas. Dicen que muy pocos logran entrar a su curso y mucho menos son los que pasan.

Azusa sonrió aún más. Ambas habían estado juntas en el área común desde que comenzaron la universidad, pero la diferencia de notas era enorme. Mientras Azusa era de las más altas de su clase, Jun apenas si logró pasar.

—Tranquila Jun, estaré bien. Soy de las mejores estudiantes que existen. Además entré a esta universidad sólo porque quería recibir clases con la doctora Hirasawa. Es increíble que haya logrado tanto siendo apenas un año mayor que nosotras.

Jun le dio la razón. Yui Hirasawa era famosa en todo el mundo como una genio del mal. Con tan sólo quince años, sacó el famoso "Doctorado en Ciencias Malignas" y comenzó a dar clases a los dieciséis. Igualmente era uno de los miembros fundadores del temido grupo HTT: horda de tiranos y traidores. No cabía lugar a dudas, Yui Hirasawa era una verdadera genio y recibir clases con ella era todo un honor.

Tras dos semanas de vacaciones, que a Azusa se le hicieron eternas, finalmente llegaron las clases y fue de las primeras en llegar al salón a su primera clase: "Introducción a la Supervillanía" que era dada por nadie más que por la famosa Yui Hirasawa. El salón poco a poco se fue llenando de bulliciosos estudiantes que murmuraban ansiosos a que empezara la clase. Azusa no hablaba, pero era la más emocionada de todos. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y entonces sonó la campana.

Yui entró majestuosamente al salón.

Azusa no pudo evitar pensar que además de inteligente, era bellísima. Se miraba increíblemente sexy con su bata de laboratorio, pantalones beige y unas gafas colgando del cuello de su camisa. Pasó una mirada evaluativa a sus estudiantes y comenzó su clase.

—Muy bien. Clase, yo soy Yui Hirasawa, conocidísima genio del mal. Ahora: podrán ver que debajo del escritorio de cada uno hay una lata de gaseosa, un bombillo y una batería AA. En manos de una persona común y corriente esto no es nada; pero en manos de un verdadero genio del mal, hay rayo mortal esperando a ser armado. Comencemos!

Y así no más. En cuanto comenzaron, Azusa se dio cuenta que el curso sería diez veces más difícil de lo que pensó. Yui anotó las instrucciones en el pizarrón y esperó a que los alumnos resolvieran el ejercicio por su cuenta. Fue una hora agotadora para Azusa, la que se vio forzada a armar y desarmar su intento de rayo mortal, hasta que Yui dio unas palmadas. Todos pararon sus proyectos.

—Muy bien, basta. La clase está por acabarse — dijo Yui mientras comenzaba pasearse por el salón.

Azusa se quedó congelada cuando se Yui se quedó mirando su proyecto por bastante más rato que a los demás.

—Decepcionante — dijo por fin Yui mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto. Azusa se sintió morir mirando su intento de proyecto. —De toda la clase, sólo ella logró avanzar más de la mitad. Se supone que esto es para hoy — remató Yui tomando el proyecto de Azusa y mostrándolo a todos. —¿Y se hacen llamar aspirantes a súper villanos? Dios, parece que si ustedes son los súper villanos del mañana; el mundo estará más que a salvo. Todos menos esta jovencita parecen indignos. ¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

—Azusa. Azusa Nakano.

—Bien, espero grandes cosas de usted, señorita Nakano — sentenció Yui mirando fijamente a Azusa. —Es todo por hoy. Fuera de mi salón. Para la próxima clase me traen terminado ese rayo mortal y su nombre de villano. ¿Qué esperan? Fuera de mi vista!

El salón se vació en menos de un minuto. Una vez sola, sacó un termo y se sirvió un poco de té maligno hecho por su amiga Mugi y comenzó a beber con una diabólica sonrisa.

—Bien... eres lista Nakano. ¿Y quién sabe? Juntas haremos grandes cosas, terribles, sí, pero grandiosas. Jajajajajajaja...

* * *

**Y bueno, he aquí un experimento mío. Espero terminar esto en menos de cinco cortísimos capítulos. Espero les guste y ya saben:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HTT: la Horda de Tiranos y Traidores**

El semestre era bastante complicado. No sólo por las clases de la doctora Hirasawa, sino por todas en general del pensum de Supervillanía. Algo que Azusa no previó era que tendría que llevar una clase de economía. Igual que siempre, todos sus compañeros esperaban ansiosos el comienzo de las clases, cuando entró la profesora: la mente criminal Ritsu Tainaka.

—Muy bien, comencemos — dijo decidida la profesora. — Antes que nada, déjenme aclarar que saber hacer inventos raros no los convierte en súper villanos. Un verdadero súper villano debe de saber llevar sus negocios a la perfección. Mírenme a mí, la reina del crimen organizado; pero nadie me atrapa porque también soy dueña de la cadena de tiendas de música más famosa de Japón. Y eso es lo que voy a enseñarles: a crear imperios de los negocios a ilegales con su respectiva fachada legal para lavar su dinero sucio. Un verdadero súper villano debe saber hacer de todo, a menos claro que tengas una sociedad tan eficiente como HTT.

Y una vez más Azusa se dio cuenta que su carrera era mucho más complicada que se vio en un principio. Después de Ritsu, venía Mugi, otro miembro de HTT. Ella era la maestra de las computadoras. Podía infiltrarse en cualquier sistema con suma facilidad y no sólo robaba datos, sino saboteaba operativos policiales y demás. No pasó ni una semana y varios comenzaron a desertar para meterse de súper héroes. La mente criminal Ritsu Tainaka dijo una vez:

—Detrás de todo súper héroe hay un súper villano frustrado.

Pero Azusa seguía firme y daba lo mejor de sí en sus clases. Sus clases favoritas eran las de la doctora Hirasawa y le iba muy bien; pero su punto fuerte eran las clases de la mente criminal Ritsu Tainaka. Como proyecto había comenzado a dirigir un círculo de apuestas dentro de la universidad y le iba excelente.

Un día de tantos Azusa fue al banco a depositar su dinero sucio, cuando pasó lo de siempre: el banco fue atacado por un grupo de súper villanos. Para ser justos, eso era cosa de todos los días en la ciudad; pero lo especial de la ocasión era que fue un ataque de HTT.

—¿Conocen la dinámica, no? — preguntó la mente criminal Ritsu Tainaka entrando acompañada de un escuadrón de Mecha-Yuis. — Las manos donde pueda verlas, mientras los Mecha-Yuis vacían la bóveda. Gracias por su cooperación. Mugi, ¿cómo va la alarma silenciosa?

La joven rubia estaba concentrada en su Tablet, luego levantó el pulgar.

—Alarma silenciosa fuera — dijo ella.

—Bien, Yui, ¿cómo van los Mecha-tús?

La genio del mal, que también llevaba una Tablet, asintió indicando que todo iba bien.

—Bien, en cuanto a los matones del banco... — dijo Ritsu por fin.

Los matones no estaban bien. En lo absoluto. Debido a la cantidad de súper villanos, los bancos contrataban a un grupo de matones sanguinarios para disuadir a cualquiera. Con los súper héroes el problema no era tanto, pero claro, súper villanos como HTT eran harina de otro costal y para eso estaban los matones. Matones que intentaban escapar desesperadamente de una sombra que los atormentaba y los jalaba de vuelta a las sombras para no dejarlos escapar a la vez que soltaba siniestras carcajadas.

La puerta del banco se abrió de una patada. Las HTT se volvieron. Eran La Vengadora Encapuchada y la "otra" Doctora Hirasawa. Las únicas súper heroínas que podían enfrentarse a HTT.

—Nodoka-chan, Ui! Qué gusto! —saludó Yui.

—Onee-chan, ¿cómo estás? — preguntó la "otra" Doctora Hirasawa apuntándole con un arma de rayos. — ¿Lista para ir a prisión?

Nodoka, la vengadora encapuchada, se limitó a encender su sable láser.

—Cuándo no HTT causando problemas — dijo ella en un susurro.

—Y cuando no los guardianes del orden fastidiando nuestras operaciones — dijo la mente criminal Ritsu Tainaka. — ¿No deberían buscarse una vida?

Como respuesta, ambas súper heroínas se lanzaron al ataque. La doctora Yui Hirasawa mandó a sus Mecha-Yuis desocupados a neutralizarlas mientras ella y su grupo del mal escapaban. Pero la cosa no era tan simple, Ui y Nodoka eran sus más viejas enemigas y sabían cómo vencer a los Mecha-Yuis y no podían contar con la ayuda de Mio porque ella andaba ocupada con los matones del banco. Robots disparaban rayos de energía que tango Ui como Nodoka desviaban utilizando sus aparatos especiales (diseñados por Ui) además las habilidades de lucha de Nodoka estaban muy por encima de la media y convirtió a dos Mecha-Yuis en puñados de chatarra en muy poco tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando Azusa se paró y arrojó su proyecto de la clase de Yui: una bomba que al estallar liberaba energía eléctrica paralizante que detenía a cualquier enemigo. La hizo con una botella de agua vacía y un cargador de celular, siguiendo instrucciones de la genio del mal. Ambas heroínas cayeron.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? — preguntó la mente criminal Ritsu Tainaka.

—El proyecto de la doctora Hirasawa — explicó Azusa poniéndose en pie y limpiándose el polvo. — Usted comprenderá, doctora, que no podré entregar el proyecto hoy, pero ya ve...

—Está bien, tienes la nota máxima. Eso fue bastante poderoso, mucho más que mi primer intento — dijo Yui muy impresinada. — Como dije antes, espero grandes cosas de usted, señorita Nakano.

—Y hablando de los proyectos de clase... se nos hace tarde para dar las nuestras, dejemos que los Mecha-Yui-chans lleven el dinero al escondite y vamos — sugirió Mugi.

—Perfectamente — felicitó la mente criminal Ritsu Tainaka. — Y bueno, Azusa-chan, ya nos salvaste el pellejo. ¿Te llevamos?

—Está bien —dijo Azusa. —Gracias.

Todas comenzaron a subir a la limusina de la mente criminal Ritsu Tainaka (compartían el auto) cuando les llamaron la atención los gritos de los matones del banco, que pedían piedad.

—Mio ya basta —pidió Ritsu.

La pelinegra salió de las sombras abrazando un bajo y sumisamente, subió al auto.

Comenzaron su recorrido hacia la universidad. Azusa estaba fascinada de estar con sus ídolos, y para colmar su felicidad, la genio del mal Yui Hirasawa se sentó junto a ella y le acarició la cabeza como agradecimiento.

Pasaron en silencio todo el camino, hasta que pararon en la facultad de derecho, para que Mio se bajara.

—¿Ara? ¿Usted no da clases de supervillanía? — preguntó Azusa.

Mio negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—No. Todavía estoy en primer año de mis estudios de derecho.

—¿Primer año? Pero...

—En realidad iba a entrar hace un par de años — explicó Mio. — Pero entonces encontraron los cuerpos en mi sótano.

—Sacarla del psiquiátrico fue toda una aventura — recordó la mente criminal Ritsu Tainaka. — Pero bueno, ella es nuestra fuerza en la organización. — Se incorporó y despidió a Mio con un beso. — Nos vemos al salir de clases amor, y recuerda: si Elizabeth te pide que mates a alguien más, me avisas primero. ¿Sí?

Mio asintió feliz.

—No te preocupes, te llamaré.

Hecha la despedida, llegaron a la facultad de Supervillanía. Yui tomó la mano de Azusa.

—Vamos señorita Nakano. Su primera clase es la mía, ¿no?

Azusa se sonrojó y se dejó llevar por su ídolo mayor.

* * *

**Sí bueno, este me salió más largo que el otro; pero sigue siendo corto para mí. Espero les guste y me den sus opiniones. Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Así nos enamoramos los científicos locos, acostúmbrate mejor"**

Yui terminó de dar la última lección del semestre: cómo convertir una fotografía de uno mismo, un barril de cerveza y dos cargadores de celular en poderosos Mechas que harían cualquier cosa por su creador.

—Y para quien tenga curiosidad, sí, así hago los Mecha-yos que aterrorizan la ciudad en cada delito de HTT; pero le pongo un agregado especial para hacerlos únicos, entiéndase ponerle mi firma.

—¿Y cuál es el agregado, doctora? — preguntó un alumno.

—Es personal. Y precisamente ese será su examen: quiero que cada uno haga sus propios Mecha-ustedes personalizados. A estas alturas les he enseñado lo suficiente para que cada uno haga lo que se le antoje, su creatividad es el límite. Ahora como siempre: largo de mi vista.

Los cinco alumnos que quedaban después de aquel largo semestre salieron del salón lo más rápido posible.

—Nakano, contigo quiero hablar, así que tú te quedas — ordenó la doctora.

Azusa asintió y se quedó mientras sus compañeros la miraban con cara de lástima, pues no les gustó el tono de la doctora; y para ser justos tampoco a Azusa. Cuando todos se fueron, Yui apretó un botón secreto por debajo de su escritorio. El suelo se abrió mostrando una trampilla y la doctora hizo una señal para que Azusa la siguiera. Sin entender qué diablos, Azusa caminó tras ella.

Entraron a un salón con una batería al fondo, que era tocada desganadamente por la mente criminal Ritsu Tainaka, un teclado que la genio de las computadoras Tsumugi Kotobuki tocaba también aburrida... y en un rincón estaba la psicópata más buscada, Mio Akiyama, hablando con su bajo mientras lo tocaba tímidamente.

—Ah, la trajiste — dijo la mente criminal Ritsu Tainaka.

Yui asintió y se volvió a ver a Azusa.

—Azu-Nyan, como te imaginarás, este es el cuartel general de HTT. Si te he traído hasta aquí es porque te nominamos para ser la quinta miembro de nuestra organización.

—Aunque no tienes talento para la computación o para matar a alguien con tus manos, — dijo la genio de las computadoras Tsumugi Kotobuki, — eres la mejor candidata que hemos tenido. En muchos años nadie nunca dominó más de una disciplina de la Supervillanía... hasta ahora. Tú pareces manejar a la perfección los negocios ilegales y los inventos dementes y destructivos.

—Y también le caes muy bien a Elizabeth — dijo Mio levantando la vista. — Eso es bueno, porque si alguien no le cae bien me pide que le haga cosas horribles, y no puedo decirle que no a mi mejor amiga.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta, — dijo Azusa intentando ignorar a Mio, — ¿qué hay con ese apodo?

—No estamos en clase, no veo por qué tengo que ser formal — dijo con tranquilidad la doctora Hirasawa. — ¿Entonces aceptas la membresía? Será una carga muy pesada ya que por muy miembro que seas no te perdonaremos la tarea; pero tienes potencial y estoy segura que podrás con todo.

Azusa, que explotaba de la emoción, gritó:

—SÍ! SERÉ LA QUINTA MIEMBRO DE HTT.

—Perfecto, te anunciaremos oficialmente como compañera en nuestro próximo golpe: créeme, será un ascenso inmediato a la lista de los más buscados — dijo sonriente la mente criminal Ritsu Tainaka.

Azusa asintió emocionada.

—Ahora el segundo asunto — dijo la doctora Hirasawa sacando un pequeño control remoto de su bata y oprimiendo el botón.

Al principio, Azusa no sabía que toda la habitación estaba llena de televisores, pero lo supo en cuanto todos se encendieron al instante. Todos mostraban diferentes tomas de Azuss mirando ya sea el pecho o el trasero de la doctora Hirasawa durante las clases. Azusa se sintió morir de vergüenza y más cuando se fijó que incluso estaba grabado cuando le tomó una foto con la cámara espía que recién construía (con un alfiler y un alambre de cobre).

Los miembros de HTT estallaron en carcajadas haciendo que Azusa quisiera que se la tragara la tierra.

—Azu-Nyan, se supone que a partir de ahora seremos compañeras de trabajo y esto no puede ser tolerado — dijo firmemente la doctora Hirasawa. — Así que, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?

—¿Perdón? — preguntó Azusa.

—Para que comencemos a salir, por supuesto. Soy una genio del mal y no tengo tiempo para coqueteos. Por eso, al ver que hay un interés mutuo... — apretó otro botón del control remoto y las imágenes de Azusa viendo a Yui cambiaron por unas de Yui viendo a Azusa. — Como le decía, al haber interés mutuo saltémonos esa parte, ¿te parece, Azu-Nyan?

Azusa asintió sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Perfectamente. Son las 7:00pm, salgamos inmediatamente y pasaremos la noche en mi apartamento. Chicas, si nos disculpan — dijo Yui despidiéndose con una cabezada de sus amigas y tomando a Azusa por el brazo y saliendo de ahí.

Y fue una velada encantadora.

—Sí, fue encantador y todo, pero en serio, ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar? — preguntó Azusa.

—Así nos enamoramos los científicos locos. Acostúmbrate — respondió Yui tranquilamente mientras se quitaba su bata seductoramente.

* * *

**Sí bueno, tal vez un poco raro el cap, pero a mí me gustó. En fin, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado también o si no, mínimo díganme. En fin:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Una extraña pero tierna vida juntas:**

La vida era un poco más complicada ahora que Azusa tenía una relación con la doctora Hirasawa desde hacía tres meses. Ella era una persona totalmente dedicada a sus investigaciones (sobre encontrar nuevas formas de fastidiar a la humanidad) y según ella no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo en noviazgos o cualquier otra "estupidez". Pero, ella decía que para su desgracia seguía siendo humana y debía satisfacer sus impulsos biológicos y emocionales para no desconcentrarse en su trabajo; y por eso tenía que tener una novia. ¿Y quién mejor que Azusa a quien encontraba muy sexy y le caía muy bien?

En cuanto a Azusa, no podía quejarse. A ella le gustaba de verdad la doctora Hirasawa y sabía que también le gustaba a la doctora; a pesar de su extraña forma de expresarse. Los únicos problemas que tuvo eran con su familia, quienes se escandalizaron de sobremanera cuando HTT la anunció oficialmente como una de sus mejores alumnas y su quinto miembro oficial. (Según los Nakano Azusa estudiaba derecho).

Al final decidieron amenazarla con quitarle su apoyo económico, pero eso a Azusa no le importó pues su círculo de apuestas ilegales había crecido y ahora abarcaba tres universidades en vez de una; siempre disfrazado de una simple cafetería.

En la actualidad Azusa seguía siendo por mucho la primera de su clase (en la que ahora quedaban unas siete personas) y regularmente iba a sembrar el desorden y la destrucción en compañía de HTT; y también compartía un apartamento con la doctora Hirasawa.

Aquel día era sábado.

Azusa como siempre se levantó y miró a su lado a la doctora, profundamente dormida. Suspirando de alivio, tomó una camisa holgada para cubrirse... cuando la doctora disparó con su rayo mortal. La camisa terminó hecha cenizas.

—Yui — dijo Azusa ligeramente irritada.

La doctora guardó su arma.

—Te lo dejé bien claro anoche, Azu-Nyan, — dijo la doctora con autoridad. —Ni tú ni yo nos pondremos nada hasta el lunes. ¿Qué pasa contigo que no te lo metes en la cabeza?

Azusa suspiró. Otro detalle de su relación con la doctora, era que era impredecible. Un día podía decirle a Azusa que no la molestara porque estaba detrás de un gran descubrimiento... y al otro podía entrar ordenando que se desnudara y anunciando que pasarían un fin de semana lleno de pasión sin freno.

—No me pongas esa cara, Azu-Nyan — dijo la doctora agarrando por la cintura a Azusa (aunque con un tono indiferente). — Te dije que el próximo fin de semana te lo compensaría, ¿qué te suena destruir un edificio lleno de inocentes? Eso te encanta.

—Nah, paso. ¿Qué tal si liberamos un virus en la estación del metro? Hace tiempo que estoy con ganas de eso.

—Como mi princesa quiera — dijo la doctora abrazando más fuerte a Azusa y tumbándola en la cama, aunque su tono seguía siendo el de la indiferencia total.

Llevaban un buen rato en lo suyo cuando sonó el teléfono de Yui.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que nos interrumpan a medio orgasmo? — preguntó la doctora con su clásico tono indiferente.

Azusa se moría de la vergüenza, aunque debía admitir que también le irritaba la interrupción.

—Ey Yui, tu hermanita está fastidiando como siempre — dijo la mente criminal Ritsu Tainaka del otro lado de la línea. — Tu mejor amiga también está involucrada.

—Pues mándales a Mio-chan y déjanos tranquilas — respondió la doctora. — Si no estoy mal, ellas dos no le caen bien a Elizabeth y ya sabes lo que les pasa a los que no le gustan a Elizabeth.

—Si no díselo a los idiotas que encontraron en su sótano. Pobres. Pero ya en serio Yui, el problema es que la Vengadora Encapuchada entró por la fuerza al escondite y encontró los planos del generador de hoyos negros. También encontraron la dirección de tu escondite y van en camino a destruir tu máquina.

—¿Qué? — se escandalizó la doctora. — Pero no sabrán desactivarla sin matarnos a todos en la ciudad! O hasta el mundo!

—Ya lo sé, por eso te llamaba. Ya mandé a unos Mecha-yos, Mecha-Mugis, Mecha-tús y Mecha-Azusas para detenerlas, pero ya sabes que Nodoka es excelente luchadora. No durará mucho. Te necesitamos a ti, que eres la que sabe cómo funciona esa cosa además de ser la que está más cerca.

La doctora asintió y colgó para luego mirar fijamente a Azusa.

—Desgraciadamente esto es de vida o muerte. Lo siento Azu-Nyan, completaremos el orgasmo más tarde. Ahora lo importante es detener a las fuerzas del bien... sobre todo porque las muy idiotas no saben lo que están haciendo y ponen en peligro al mundo entero.

Azusa asintió y comenzó a vestirse.

—¿Y ya has diseñado un arma para derrotarlas? — preguntó Azusa poniéndose el suéter, ya lista para salir.

—Vamos Azu-Nyan, los días que he estado trabajando, me he dado cuenta que tú también trabajas en un arma nueva. Me parece una excelente oportunidad para probarla, ¿no te parece?

—Bueno, sí, pero...

—Pero nada. El día que te conocí me dije a mí misma que juntas tú y yo haremos grandes cosas. Terribles, sí; terribles cosas, pero grandiosas.

* * *

**Y bueno, he aquí la penúltima actualización. El próximo tal vez sí sea un cap largo porque me emociono describiendo batallas, pero no lo sé todavía. Sólo espero les haya gustado y me dejen algún review.**

**Hasta la otra y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Malvado amor:**

Yui y Azusa arribaron al lugar listas para la acción. Era una simple bodega de almacenamiento, pero gracias a Nodoka y Ui, ahora parecía un depósito de chatarra luego de destrozar a las "mecanizadas hordas de tiranos y traidores". Con calma, como siempre, la doctora Hirasawa avanzó hacia la entrada de su escondite y le hizo una señal apenas perceptible a Azusa. La joven asintió y presionó el código de entrada para el escondite. La puerta se abrió y ambas súper villanas entraron al complejo.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon algo que se movía justo detrás de ellas.

—Las manos donde pueda verlas Yui — ordenó Nodoka apuntándole a Yui con su sable electrificado mientras Ui apuntaba a Azusa con un rayo especial que la paralizaría.

Ambos miembros de HTT levantaron las manos y se volvieron hacia sus enemigas.

—Cuánto tiempo, Nodoka-chan... Ui... ¿qué hacen por aquí encerradas en mi escondite cuando afuera hace un día soleado y bonito para que las parejas como nosotras o ustedes puedan pasear felices en el parque — dijo la doctora, indiferente.

Ui suspiró.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Onee-chan? Eras agradable, hasta media idiota fastidiando siempre que podías. Ahora mírate, uno de los temidos miembros de HTT.

Yui se rió.

—Por favor, Ui! Ambas sabemos que de no ser por ustedes dos, HTT jamás hubiera existido.

Azusa miró a Yui confundida.

—¿Qué

—¿No te hemos contado? — dijo Yui. —Verás, en los lejanos y felices tiempos cuando estudiaba mi maestría en desorden y destrucción avanzados, conocí a Ricchan. Ricchan era muy feliz con su novia, tanto, que no pasaba ni una hora en que no mencionara la belleza o el carisma de su querida Mio-chan. Mio-chan era normal no una genio del mal como nosotras; una simple estudiante que estaba por entrar a derecho. Pero fue entonces cuando descubrieron los cuerpos en su sótano y a un sobreviviente que declaró en la corte; así Mio-chan fue enviada al hospital psiquiátrico esperando curar su esquizofrenia. Se resistió al arresto y únicamente dos súper heroínas pudieron neutralizar y encerrar a Mio-chan, que es muy fuerte y peligrosa.

—Cien policías en dos horas, Akiyama sí que es de cuidado — recordó Nodoka con una mueca de disgusto. — Pero Tainaka quería a su novia, así que se contactó con sus amiga de la licenciatura en supervillanía: Kotobuki Tsumugi; y con Yui para pedirles ayuda y sacar a Akiyama del psiquiátrico de máxima seguridad.

—Así aprendimos que trabajamos bien juntas y que seríamos invencibles si nos convertíamos en HTT— siguió la doctora con su tono indiferente. — A nosotras nos unió esa aventura; y a ellas el deseo de vengarse porque Mio-chan sí que las dañó. ¿Todavía te duele todo aquello Nodoka-chan?

Nodoka, que ya había tenido bastante, se abalanzó sobre Yui con su sable electrificado. Yui saltó hacia atrás con la ayuda de unas botas especiales que le permitían dar grandes saltos; pero cayó en la trampa y Ui la paralizó con su arma especial y luego se volvió a Azusa. Azusa escapó por los pelos de aquel rayo y se refugió detrás de una mesa de las feroces descargas. Pensaba que estaba a salvo, hasta que Nodoka saltó frente a ella y la tomó por el cuello para luego lanzarla contra la paralizada doctora Hirasawa.

Azusa se levantó con dificultad y apretó su reloj, que en realidad era un extraño dispositivo que liberaba una armadura que parecía un gato; y que de paso le daba agilidad felina y venía equipada con enormes garras que lucían amenazadoras. El conjunto era terminado por un bonito cascabel que hacía ding-ding cada vea que Azusa se movía.

Nodoka saltó contra la enemiga y atacó con su sable electrificado, Azusa la contrarrestó con sus garras como de gato y la empujó hacia atrás haciendo feroces ataques contra la vengadora encapuchada. Como recurso desesperado, Nodoka arrojó un rayo calorífico de sus anteojos que empujó a Azusa lejos de ahí. Ui trató de dispararle con su arma paralizadora; pero Azusa desvió el rayo con sus garras.

La súper villana se lanzó de vuelta contra sus oponentes y recomenzaron la lucha, ahora más fuerte que antes. Ui no tenía armadura; pero su traje estaba diseñado para darle una fuerza sobrehumana que era la que utilizaba para tratar de penetrar la armadura de Azusa; aunque la joven genio del mal hizo bien la tarea y su armadura era impenetrable. Finalmente, ya harta de todo, Azusa hizo que la cola biónica de su traje sujetara a Ui por el tobillo y la arrojara contra Nodoka, que saltaba para asistir a su compañera.

Ambas heroínas hicieron su ataque final: combinando ambas un dispositivo que tenían en sus uniformes, lanzaron un tremendo rayo de energía contra... la doctora Hirasawa (que seguía paralizada). Azusa saltó para recibir el impacto.

Hubo una explosión, y cuando se disipó el humo, ambas heroínas se acercaron a Yui, que seguía paralizada.

—¿Dónde demonios está Nakano? — preguntó Nodoka, algo suspicaz.

—Seguramente la explosión la lanzó lejos — sugirió Ui mirando hacia todos lados en busca de su nueva oponente.

—Pero no hay agujero alguno en la pared — dijo Nodoka.

Ambas se pusieron en alerta, espalda con espalda, buscando a su oponente. Azusa se asomó por detrás de una caja que había por ahí... sin que su armadura sufriera daño alguno.

—¿Pero cómo diablos? — preguntó Nodoka.

Azusa se encogió de hombros y señaló el cascabel de la armadura.

—Absorbe energía. Ahora, si me disculpan...

La gata sacó un aparato de su armadura, que se transformó en una especie de jaula para gatos. Luego tomó la mano de la doctora y activó un nuevo dispositivo de su armadura. Ambas villanas se encogieron al tamaño de un gatito; así que Azusa metió primero a Yui en la jaula y luego ella mima para cerrar la puerta.

Nodoka, sin entender muy bien, tomó la jaula con las encogidas súper villanas dentro.

—¿Te rindes y te dejas capturar así como así?

—No exactamente — respondió Azusa divertida mientras sacaba su delicada zarpa y dejaba caer su cascabel al suelo. — No sólo absorbe la energía, sino que la libera de golpe a cualquier impacto fuerte.

Ui soltó una palabrota.

La explosión fue devastadora; ambas heroínas terminaron inconscientes en una esquina ya listas para ser enviadas a urgencias. Azusa abrió la jaula (que en realidad era un mini-búnker especializado que las protegería de las explosiones de energía pura) y sacó a rastras a la doctora. Ambas recuperaron su tamaño normal y la doctora recuperó su movilidad.

—Impresionante debo decir, pero al principio creí que el dispositivo reductor era el arma que usarías contra ellas — dijo la doctora limpiándose el polvo de su bata.

Azsua negó con la cabeza mientras la armadura se comprimía de nuevo en su reloj.

—Muy obvio; así que lo convertí en un dispositivo de protección. Pobres; pero ni modo. Ritsu-senpai llegará muy pronto con Mio-senpai y nos libraremos de ellas de una vez.

La doctora sacó su celular.

—¿Ricchan? Ya listo, no es necesario que vengas. Azu-Nyan derrotó humillantemente a Ui y a Nodoka-chan — luego colgó.

—¿Por qué no quiere que vengan? — preguntó Azusa.

La doctora se encogió de hombros.

—Como te dije, me gustaría dedicarme completamente a mis investigaciones, pero también soy humana y así como necesito una novia para satisfacer mis necesidades biológicas y emocionales; mi familia me complementa. Ui es mi querida hermanita y Nodoka-chan es como de la familia; o más bien es de la familia desde que está saliendo con Ui. El hecho es, que por mucho que fastidien, aún las quiero y no dejaría que Mio-chan les haga lo que a los de su sótano.

Azusa asintió.

—¿Y qué hay de su arma? — preguntó al fin.

La doctora señaló una caja que tenía en una esquina.

—A salvo. Por suerte mis cajas son a prueba de todo. No quiero ni calcular qué hubiera sucedido si tu explosión la hubiera dañado. Lo cierto es que mejor cambiará de hogar. Pero antes, creo que debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tu aparato reductor me ha dado varias ideas para nuestro fin de semana de pasión. ¿Vienes? — dijo la doctora ofreciéndole el brazo a Azusa.

Azusa entrelazó su brazo con el de la doctora y salieron juntas.

La mayoría de las veces Azusa no entendía a la doctora Hirasawa; era impredecible y siempre estaba hasta el cuello con papeles, diagramas y otras cuestiones científicas. Pero cuando quería era la novia perfecta: buena, amable, dedicada y demasiado sexy. ¿Qué opción quedaba? Tan sólo disfrutar de su malvado amor.

* * *

**¿Saben? Quise hacer algo para San Valentín, pero no me dio la cabeza para hacer algo único como siempre hago, así que decidí terminar lo que ya tenía.**

**Y como dije antes, me salió un poco más largo; pero eso es porque me gusta mucho escribir peleas. Espero que les haya gustado y sí, ya acabó. Como dije, serían sólo cinco cortísimos caps. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Chao; nos leemos! **


End file.
